


Checklist

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All it takes is one word [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Has a Plan, and a checklist, checklist, really it's all thanks to molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock found many things about Molly adorable, but there was one thing in particular he loved about her.</p>
<p>She loved making lists when there was something to do in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> Elliedilly over on Tumblr said - Checklist

Sherlock found many things about Molly adorable, but there was one thing in particular he loved about her.

She loved making lists when there was something to do in the flat.

She’d list all the things she needed to do, do the dishes, vacuum the floor, and change the sheets, everything she could think of that needed to be done.

She’d check them off one at a time, sometimes jumping over one if she didn’t feel like doing the next thing on the list, and then going back to it afterwards.

She’d do it if she had to go out shopping.

She’d make a list of the places she needed to go, calculating where she needed to go first and last so she wouldn’t have too much to carry.

“It makes no sense to go to the grocery store first Sherlock, that’s where i’ll buy the most.” She’d reasoned when he’d pointed it out once.

She even did it at work, writing down everything she needed to have done, even writing small lists to the interns to make sure they didn’t forget anything.

She always added one special thing as well; she added something she’d already done so that she’d be motivated to do the other things as well.

oOoOo

Sherlock smiled as he thought about it while he looked at the checklist of his own, it was inspired by Molly, and it was for Molly.

_1\. Be in love with Molly (he’d already checked that one)_

_2\. Kiss Molly when she gets home_

Her steps could be heard coming up the stairs and Sherlock quickly put the finishing touches on their plates before walking to the door to greet her.

She smiled against his lips as she returned the show of affection.

_3\. Take her to the kitchen and serve the dinner (courtesy of Mrs. Hudson)_

“Dinner is served” he muttered against her mouth before pulling away from her. He took her hand and pulled her along behind him; smiling at the gasp she gave sound to when she saw the two plates of pasta carbonara and glasses of white wine placed on the table.

He turned to smile at her and enjoyed watching her with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

He led her to the table and even pulled out the chair for her, earning a suspicious glance which he simply returned with a wink.

_4\.  Serve the dessert_

Sherlock had measured with science the amount of pasta they’d be able to eat without getting too full for dessert, and so he’d weighed the plates before serving.

He’d done the same with the dessert of course.

Molly loved chocolate as much as any other woman, so Mrs. Hudson had made brownies, served with ice cream and strawberries.

He’d carried the plates from the main course to the sink so the table was ready for dessert.

He scooped the ice cream and placed the few strawberries on top.

They hadn’t talked much but Sherlock knew it was because Molly was trying to figure out why he was doing this. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that she might be going through a list in her head, thinking about important dates in the seven years they’d known each other.

She wouldn’t be able to find her answer; the date had only a special meaning to him, although it would change her life as well.

It was the day he’d first seen Molly and fallen in love with her; she’d been unaware of him obviously. But he’d heard of the new pathologist and had decided to check her out and deduce her before meeting her through a case with Lestrade.

The thing he remembered the most was the checklist next to her microscope.

He took the desserts to the table and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek before seating himself in his seat.

_5\. Propose (he was a nervous mess, but he was mostly sure she’d accept, otherwise the next step of his checklist was pretty much obsolete)_

They were half way through the dessert when Sherlock decided that it was now or never.

“I assume you’re wondering why I’m doing this. Would that be a correct assumption Molly?” He asked casually.

“It would be yes, it is a little strange. Are you going to tell me why you’re doing it?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gave her a nod and pulled out the box holding the ring, placing it on the table, and pushing it over to her.

Her eyes widened.

“You don’t know that this is a kind of anniversary for us, but it was in fact seven years ago the first time I saw and fell in love with you.” He informed her as she opened the box.

“Would you care to marry me, Molly Hooper?” He asked without looking at her.

“There’s something wrong” she replied and he snapped his eyes up to look at her, afraid that she might actually say no.

“It’s just, shouldn’t it be Molly Holmes?” She smirked when she saw the flash of fear on his face.

Sherlock sighed “yes I suppose it should be.”

Sherlock got up from his chair and took the box out of her hands, removing the ring and placing it on Molly’s ring finger.

_6\. Take her to our bedroom and make love to her (he was looking forward to holding her hand while doing so, and to feel the ring she’d be wearing)_

“Now future Mrs. Holmes, i’d quite like to take you to bed” he said as he pulled her up for a loving kiss.

“Lead the way” she giggled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her away from the kitchen and into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
